


Remorse

by F_banana



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Regret, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_banana/pseuds/F_banana
Summary: Based on Okaeri_Kairi's "Separation Anxiety", here is the exploitation of Nikita Moryakov's emotion and regrets through a poem





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Okaeri_Kairi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okaeri_Kairi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Separation Anxiety](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952229) by [Okaeri_Kairi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okaeri_Kairi/pseuds/Okaeri_Kairi). 



1//  
His dark hair and his beautiful big eyes  
Reflecting his sorrow  
And God’s angel whispers some good thoughts  
I want to erase his pain, so  
I’ll take him with me now  
2//  
He is just as weak as me,  
Too sick to continue his life  
I’ll protect him, giving him power  
And make it last forever  
3//  
He will learn from the cruelty of this world  
And it’s not that easy  
Then, an evil whispers a promising thought  
“A jerk is what you have to be”  
4//  
“I’ll show you what terrible things the world could do to you,  
So you’ll become stronger”  
That are all terrible lies, but he doesn’t notice  
Oh God, how could this boy being such this innocent  
5//  
The one who does him harm, it must be me  
I won’t let someone else, unless that’s me  
So I thrust him  
And he trust me  
6//  
I hear someone barging in  
But this desire keep me going  
Back then, I hate someone who let his lust live in  
Now you see, I’m such a hypocrite human being  
7//  
I don’t remember it anymore;  
It happens so fast I can think no more  
My veins explode, bursting bloods; my heart murmurs  
Viktor, you….  
8//  
Never thought I dedicated my breath to be like this  
Never thought I would be this poisonous  
I took all the happiness you deserved,  
Far, far away.  
9//  
For the sake of my last breath,  
Stab me all your dismay.  
10//  
Now that I blow my last goodbye to you,  
Let me walk my path to hell,  
Embracing the darkness gracefully like a fool


End file.
